


Tease

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk if you’re doing requests but if you are could you do one where Sam and the reader are together but dean doesn’t know. So Sam like teases her when dean is there but she has to keep her chill so dean doesn’t know? Idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

I woke up and stretched, “What time is it?”

“Seven,” Sam mumbled and pulled me back against him, kissing my neck.

“Oh my God! I’ve got to get out of here before Dean wakes up!” I jumped out of the bed, throwing on my clothes.

“Why don’t we just tell him?” Sam scrubbed his face with his hand.

“Because it would be non-stop teasing, you know that! After I moved in here and swore I would never fall for a hunter, ever?! Come on!” I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sneaking out of his room and into mine.

About an hour later Dean knocked on my door, “Breakfast!”

“Thanks!” I yelled back, drying off from my shower. I got dressed and went into the kitchen but Dean had already fixed breakfast and was nowhere around.

I grabbed some coffee and a plate of pancakes and sat down at the table. I took a bite and moaned, damn Dean could cook!

“I thought only I made you sound like that,” Sam said.

“Shit Sam! You scared the hell out of me!” I whispered. “Keep your voice down, I don’t know where Dean is!”

He stalked over and pulled me up from the table, kissing me and tangling his hand in my hair, his other hand tweaking my nipple.

I moaned and tried to push away at the same time, “Sam…oh God…Dean…might come back…”

He licked his lips, “You taste like syrup.”

We heard Dean’s boots clomping down the hall so I quickly sat down and tried not to look flustered while Sam walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. That bastard didn’t even look rattled at all.

“Mornin’ Sam, mornin’ y/n,” Dean said.

“Mornin’,” I mumbled, looking down at my food. “Thanks for the pancakes, they’re delicious.”

“Welcome,” he grabbed a plate and sat down beside Sam.

Breakfast passed without incident, we talked about the current case we were working on and Sam didn’t tease me anymore.

We all moved to the library to do more research and Sam sat beside me at the big table. Dean sat across from us and his nose was buried deep in a book when Sam started again.

I felt his hand on my thigh and I tensed up, oh god, what was he going to do? He walked his fingers up my thigh and under my skirt, skating them along the outside of my underwear. He pushed them aside and slid his fingers over my clit, moving in circles. I gasped, trying to maintain my composure.

Dean looked up, “You find something?”

I cleared my throat, “No…um…nothing.”

Sam removed his hand and I saw a smirk on his face. That little shit.

Dean stared at us for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading. I kicked Sam under the table and he chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?” Dean looked so confused.

“Oh, it was just something in this book,” Sam said, looking at the page he was reading.

“There’s something funny in a lore book?”

“Yeahhh…” Sam trailed off.

Dean did his standard stop and blink and said, “Okay.”

He got up to go to a bookshelf and Sam leaned over and started nuzzling my neck, sucking hickeys on my pale skin.

I pushed him away right before Dean turned around. Oh that was it, he was so gonna get it!

I made us some burgers for supper and after we finished eating Dean was nodding off at the table.

“Dean, why don’t you go to sleep? Sam and I will keep searching.”

“Huh? No, I’m awake…” he shook his head and tried to act like he was conscious.

“Dean, seriously. We got this, go to bed.”

“Alright. I can’t keep my eyes open, sorry guys,” he stood, stretching and yawning.

“Go get some rest,” I smiled at him.

“Night y/n, night Sam,” he walked off towards his room.

“Night man,” Sam said. Once Dean was out of the room he gave me a look that said he wanted to throw me on the table right then and there.

“You are in so much trouble!” I hissed at him.

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow. “How much?”

My answer was pushing his chair back from the table and kneeling between his legs.

“This much,” I unzipped his fly and pulled his already semi-hard dick out of his jeans. “You’re not allowed to touch me.”

“Oh come on, that’s not fair,” he whined.

“Oh well. Maybe next time you’ll behave,” I smiled up at him, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

He sucked air in through his teeth and moved to put his hands in my hair. I slapped them, “Nope.”

He groaned as I took him all the way in, his cock touching the back of my throat. I bobbed my head up and down a few times and I could tell it was killing him not to touch me. I stood, hiking my skirt up my thighs and pushed my panties to the side. I lowered myself down on him and he once again started to grab me. I stopped moving and said, “What did I say?”

He groaned and bit his knuckle as I started moving again. I pulled my shirt up and pulled my bra down below my breasts. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled his face close to my breasts but didn’t let him take them in his mouth like he normally would. I felt his hot breath on my chest and he was practically whimpering. I rocked my hips, grinding down on him and he pushed his hips up to meet each thrust.

Finally I couldn’t take anymore, “Alright, you did very good. You can touch.”

His hands were in my hair immediately, pulling me down to kiss him, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. He put his hands on my waist, raising and lowering me on him as he sucked and nibbled on my nipples.

“Oh God, Sam!” I cried out as my orgasm made my whole body shake.

He buried his face in my neck and pushed up two, three more times before his release came. I collapsed, my head on his shoulder as we both panted, finally satiated. 

He rubbed my back and said, “I’ve got to tease you more often.”


End file.
